


The Bet

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Having won a bet where the loser would do whatever the winner wanted for the rest of the day, Severa knows just how to cash in on her victory...
Anonymous request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! This story was written as an anonymous request, and as such some things in this story will be a bit different from my usual style. Keep in mind that, while a bit rougher and more forceful, all acts within are consensual and made by characters over 18, as in all of my stories.

Severa could hardly believe what she was seeing: in front of her was her mother, her beautiful, intelligent, strong and annoyingly perfect mother, curled together on her knees, clutching her stomach and struggling to breathe. Her long, crimson hair, which looked just like Severa’s, was disheveled and messy, and some of it brushed against the training grounds in which they had been sparring. The younger Pegasus Knight had finally defeated her mother in a sparring session – sure, maybe she didn’t have to hit Cordelia in the stomach with everything she had, but she had simply been too furious to think straight! The Pegasus Knight Commander had acted so haughtily, even going so far as to say that if Severa defeated her in combat, she’d do anything her daughter asked for the remainder of the day.

Severa had every intention of cashing in on that promise. 

With a grin, she placed her foot on her mother’s back, pressing it down so hard that Cordelia’s face almost brushed against the ground. “Well, I guess I surpassed your expectations, huh, Mother?” She couldn’t hold back the glee in her voice, and seeing the object of her many insecurities unable to respond in this manner filled her with a wicked sense of satisfaction. 

“Ugh…uh…” Cordelia mumbled weakly, spitting to the side and returning to her curled up position.

The younger woman bent down on one knee, inspecting her mother’s pained, surprised face. There was something special in seeing such a distinguished warrior brought down before her, hugging the dirt and getting her usually pristine, red and white uniform stained with mud and grass. Once she had had her fill, she left, positively skipping forward on her way to get someone who would make getting her payment feel that much more rewarding. “I’ll see you in an hour! You’d better be in your office by then!”

-

“You sure she’ll go through with this, Sis?” Morgan asked Severa, holding a large, brown bag with both her hands. The two sisters were standing outside of their mother’s office, and Morgan had spoken up just before the older sibling raised her hand to knock on the door. 

While Severa mostly took after her mother, looking very similar to her aside from being a bit shorter, styling her long, dark red hair in two pigtails and having a respectable bust size, Morgan didn’t look much like them at all, barring the color of her hair and the shape of her round hips. The younger sister was a real daddy’s girl, and her physique was completely different from the other two women in the family; her hair was unkempt, messy and short, her cheeks were rounder, she was even shorter than Severa and, perhaps most noticeably of all, her bust size was almost ridiculously large, something that not even her bulky, dark, purple tactician’s cloak could hide. Severa would’ve felt almost inadequate, had she not inherited her mother’s amazing hips and rear; sure, Morgan shared those traits with her as well, but Severa told herself they suited her better.

“Yeah, she won’t go back on her word; she knows I’d never let her live it down. Besides, her pride won’t allow it, either. We’re the same at least in that regard.” The Pegasus Knight explained. “Are you having second thoughts? You don’t have to come, you know.” 

The junior tactician beamed at her. “Are you kidding me? I’ve been wanting this forever! It’s finally time to knock our dear mother down a peg or two!” She placed a finger at her lip and her other hand at the side, the bag fastened on her wrist as she talked. “Although we might need to keep quiet; Lord Chrom is having some kind of important meeting in the next room, after all, and daddy’s there as well.” 

Typical Morgan, always concerned about their father. Smiling at her sister, Severa placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll figure it out, okay? I don’t want to bother Lord Chrom or ruin things for Father, either.” 

“You always know what to say to calm me down, Sis!” Morgan replied cheerfully, leaning relaxedly against the stone wall right next to the wooden door leading to Cordelia’s office. The palace corridor was lit up by the summer sun shining through the large windows placed ubiquitously in the building, making the familiar castle feel like the safest and most beautiful place in all of Ylisse, which stood in stark contrast to what the young women planned on doing in those very halls. 

Severa winked at Morgan and puffed out her chest. “Of course, I’m the big sister, after all! It’s my job to look after you, no matter what!” 

“Aw!” Morgan cracked another one of her infectious smiles, the carefree, positive attitude seeping through her beautiful features. She had charmed everyone she had ever met, and her sister couldn’t deny that it was impossible not to have her spirits lifted by her sister’s presence. “You’re just the best sister a girl could ask for!” 

After receiving a very enthusiastic hug from her sister, Severa shook her head with a smile. “I sure am, and don’t you forget it! Now, what say you we do what we came here to do?” 

“After you!” 

Swiftly, Severa knocked on the door in front of them twice before she opened it, entering Cordelia’s office with Morgan in tow, who closed the door behind them. It was a relatively spacious room; a beautiful, wooden desk was positioned in front of a large, open window that let in all the scents of summer. Like their father, Cordelia had a couch in her office just in case she needed to stay the night or rest up after a particularly demanding training session. A white, fluffy rug covered most of the floor in front of her desk, and to their left were several bookshelves, filled to the brim with various books and documents. 

Cordelia looked surprised at seeing Morgan there, and she glared at Severa. “Hello.” She said coolly. “Did you have to bring your sister here to witness you gloating?”

“She would never have forgiven me if I didn’t.” Severa replied happily, flicking one of her long pigtails. “It’s not every day our dear mother loses a sparring match – especially after bragging to that degree!”

“Tsk…” Cordelia clicked her tongue and looked away, but she didn’t offer any further objections. ”Fine, let’s get this over quickly then; what do you want?” 

Morgan placed the bag she had been carrying on the couch and sat down next to it, crossing her legs, her mini skirt, which matched the cloak she was wearing, riding up just a bit, almost flashing her panties. “Oh don’t be like that, Mother, we just want to have some fun is all!”

“You’re in on this too, Morgan? I expected better from you.” Cordelia said with a sigh, shaking her head and standing up, walking over to her wayward daughters. The long hair that reached to her thighs swayed to the rhythm of her steps, giving her already elegant, calm composure even more dignity. She was almost a head taller than Severa, and while she was slender, her wonderful figure complemented perfectly by the tight Pegasus Knight uniform she and Severa always wore, her body had a bit more muscle than her daughters. 

Waving her hand dismissively, Severa replied with a taunting grin. “You can’t blame her for just wanting a bit of fun, can you, Mother?” 

“Fine, fine.” Cordelia slumped her shoulders. “So what do you want, Severa? I’m almost considering withdrawing my offer after that punch you gave me.” 

Severa scoffed. “You can’t do that, and I know you won’t! I just got a little carried away…”

“And punched me as hard as you could once you saw an opening?”

“Well, yeah! You got me so mad before our match, acting all high and mighty like that! I guess I just lost concentration and forgot it was a sparring match, I’m sorry.” 

Cordelia sighed. “I suppose I did go overboard as well, so let’s just say we’re even, alright?”

“Yeah, let’s move on to today’s activities instead!” The younger Pegasus Knight turned to her sister who had been watching their exchange intently. “You got all the stuff?” 

Nodding, Morgan replied, “Right here, Sis!” 

“Stuff? Severa, you still haven’t told me what you want me to do.” Cordelia said, eyeing the bag next to Morgan, worry flashing across her features as she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. 

Finally ready to explain her plan, Severa began explaining, “Well, you said you’d do whatever I wanted for the rest of the day, and I want some fun mother-daughter bonding time!” Grinning and crossing her arms in front of her chest, she continued, “Get down on all fours.” 

“What?!” 

“You heard me.” 

Looking first at Severa, then at Morgan, who gave her two thumbs up, she shakily bent down and positioned herself onto all fours on the white, soft rug. Her large ass was sticking out conspicuously and the bottom of it was almost visible as the short dress hadn’t been made for covering her rear in a position like this. 

Annoyed at the strange position she had been told to assume in front of her daughters, Cordelia bitterly asked, “Hmph, so what now?” 

Her question was immediately answered by Severa, as she seated herself on her mother’s back, holding onto her shoulders tightly. 

“S-Severa?!” 

“Forward, my steed!” Severa said, pointing ahead. 

“W-What are you– kyaaa!”

The younger girl smacked the Commander’s backside, looking angry. “Did I stutter?! I said forward, my steed!” 

Not wanting to be spanked again, Cordelia began crawling forward with Severa on top of her, slowly making her way across the room. Once they reached the edge of the rug, which thankfully made it easy for her knees, Cordelia was ordered to turn around again, starting the process all over again. 

Morgan clapped her hands, looking incredibly amused. “It’s like she’s your own little pegasus!” She said cheerfully. “Mother, you’ve got such a huge ass, you know that?”

“W-What?!” Cordelia’s cheeks flushed a deep red, but a slap on her ass from Severa told her she wasn’t allowed to stop. “M-Morgan, keep such observations to yourself!”

Without warning, Severa grabbed the hem of her mother’s uniform and lifted it up, revealing her big butt and the tight, pink panties which tried admirably to cover it, but a fair portion of her rear was still visible, practically spilling over the fabric as it was being constricted by the tight garb. 

“Severa, what a-are you– hah!” Yet another slap kept Cordelia from pausing or asking question, instead she was forced to keep walking from one end of the rug to the other, her more private area now partially exposed. 

Morgan clapped her hands again, following mother’s slow movements through the room, staring intently at her butt. “Wo-ho-ho, Mother! It’s even bigger and rounder than I had imagined! And I thought mine and Severa’s were large!”

Uncomfortable at her vulnerable position and feeling her cheeks darken even further for the attention she was receiving, Cordelia spoke timidly, “M-Morgan…we’re family, you shouldn’t say such things to me…” She kept walking until Severa suddenly stood up, and she followed suit, pulling her uniform as far down as she could so as to stop Morgan from drooling at the sight of her behind. Her face was slightly red, both from having walked around with Severa on top of her and from the humiliation of being treated as a mere beast. She had also not had the time to properly wash herself after the spar, and as such her hair was still in its uncharacteristically disorderly state, while a face specks of dust dotted her temple and outfit. “Th-There, are you quite satisfied now, Severa?”

“Hah! Not likely, we’ve just been going at this for a few minutes; we’ve got all day ahead of us, don’t we?” She grabbed the guest chair in front of Cordelia’s desk and placed it in front of the couch. Having done that, she sat down next to her sister, crossing her arms expectantly. “Sit down.” Her tone was final and full of authority, yielding immediate results; the Commander sat down, pushing her knees together and raising her shoulders, looking almost scared of what was to come. Turning to her sister, Severa asked, “Now it’s your turn, Morgan; what would you ask of Mother dearest? Remember: she can’t say no!” 

The young tactician’s large eyes widened. “You mean I get to choose?!” 

“Uh-huh!”

Morgan wrapped her arms around Severa, embracing her warmly and pushing her enormous breasts into her sides, making it look as if though they’d pop out of the simple tank top she wore under her open cloak. “Aw, you really are the best sister a girl could ask for! I’ve got so many ideas, you know!” 

Not liking to be reminded of how much larger her little sister’s bust size was even though her own tits were nothing to sneeze at, the younger Pegasus Knight gently pushed her overeager sibling back. “Alright, alright, let’s get a move on, Mother is waiting, after all.” 

Clenching the hem of her uniform, Cordelia asked, “How long have you two planned this, anyway? Are you that eager to humiliate me?” 

“Yeah!” Morgan replied chirpily, her trademark, goofy grin gave her the appearance of being innocent and oblivious, but her words conveyed something else entirely. “You’re too gosh darn perfect all the time, Mother, so this is the perfect time to have a little fun at your expense! Besides, it’s kind of hot seeing you getting toyed with like this!” 

Cordelia could only stare incredulously at the young woman in front of her after such an outrageous explanation; had they felt like this for a long time? Was there something she had done wrong as a mother? And did Morgan just say she got turned on by this? She had no retort available, and could only sit there frozen as she awaited her next command. It was strange, she had no reason to go along with any of this aside from being as good as her word, yet for some reason she found herself unable to put an end to this once and for all.

“I think I broke Mother, Sis.” Morgan said, removing her dark cloak, which brought the other two redheads’ full attention to their family member’s deviant breasts; one could see a good, yet reasonable, portion of them from above, but what truly made them stick out was how they were obviously too big for her clothes, demonstrated by the sides of her tits being visible as well, which also revealed that she was not wearing a bra. Blowing her fringe out of her eyes, she put her thumb under her chin. “I guess she’s just experiencing some kind of information overload.” 

Getting pulled back to reality by the sound of Morgan’s voice, Severa returned her attention from her sister’s bosom to their mother, who was still staring jealously at her youngest daughter. “Maybe she just realizes she needs to chill out and have some fun with us, her loving daughters!” Severa offered, stealing another glance at the tactician’s chest and then looking down at her own with a sigh. She comforted herself by remembering that her size was at least more impressive than her mother’s. 

“Welp, I guess I’ll just have to give her an order to wake her up, as it were.” Morgan said with a nod. “Mother, I want you to masturbate in front of us.” 

There was a moment of silence as Cordelia processed what had been said. Severa looked between her and Morgan, their eyes locked onto one another, and she realized her sister wasn’t kidding. She awaited the response with bated breath, feeling herself enjoying the idea of watching that far more than she was willing to admit. 

After half a minute, Cordelia replied, her expression shocked. “No! Absolutely not! What’s wrong with you, Morgan?! That’s something very, very private, and definitely not a family activity!” 

Morgan pouted. “Aaw, but I want to seeee iiiit! You told Severa you’d do anything she wanted for the remainder of the day!” 

“I didn’t expect something this ridiculous would happen if I were to lose!” Cordelia snapped, standing up. “Don’t you think you two have had your fun now?” 

Before the tactician could reply, Severa spoke up, “I’m pretty sure you’re enjoying this as well, Mother – you would’ve thrown us out otherwise.” She grinned, standing up and pushing Cordelia back into the chair. “Besides, if you go back on your word, I’ll never let you forget it, so be a good girl now and do as you’re told.” 

“But I–”

Severa stroked her mother’s cheek and said, in a far too sweet tone, “No objections, Mother. Morgan told you to masturbate, so you masturbate. Is that clear?”

Cordelia nodded weakly and got into position, bringing her hand underneath her dress. Severa returned to Morgan, the two exchanging a grin and a high five before they returned their attention to their mother, who inhaled sharply with tearful eyes and quivering lips. 

With her long, thin fingers, Cordelia began rubbing her pussy through her panties, letting out a low gasp as soon as her digits made contact. She was sitting slumped in the chair, looking to the side to avoid the curious, hungry eyes staring at her, holding up her other hand to her face and biting down on a finger as to avoid making any loud sounds. Morgan stood up and walked over to the window and closed it, then quickly returned. Severa couldn’t help but to note just how much her tits bounced when she walked, but she didn’t say anything, opting instead to return her attention to the Commander, who was starting to really get into what she was doing, but shame was still evident on her face.

For the second time that day, Severa could almost not believe her eyes; her proud, perfect mother was currently masturbating in front of her, cheeks flushed, panties flashed and breath strained. An incredible excitement rushed through her as she realized the position of power she was in and how much she enjoyed watching this, and the knowledge that she could order the other warrior to do whatever she wanted made her feel tingly inside. 

“Just look at her, Morgan!” Severa said loudly, then lowered her voice slightly so as to not make herself heard in the other room where the meeting was still taking place. “She’s getting so into it! Look at how wet her panties are!” 

The tactician nodded, staring at the damp panties and wet fingers which eagerly rubbed against the outside of her pussy. “Gosh, you’re right! Something must be turning her on like crazy!” 

Cordelia let out a pathetic whine and tried hiding behind the hand she used to stifle her own moans, but she couldn’t stop herself from masturbating. “S-Stop it…”

“Who knew the commander of the Pegasus Knights was such a pervert? What a disgrace…” Severa said, shaking her head. “Hey, Mother, if you need it so badly, why don’t you just insert your fingers already? There’s no need to hold back on our account, we won’t judge you…much.” 

As if that’s what Cordelia had waited for all along, she pulled her panties to the side, exposing her pussy and immediately filled it with her fingers, shoving them deep into herself which was accompanied by a mild slushing sound and the scent of sex. She arched her neck backwards, still biting down on her fingers and moaned openly, making few attempts at trying to hide her pleasure any longer. Now spreading out her legs, the sisters could see every detail of their mother’s small, wet entrance and the juices that leaked out of it and stained her thighs, the chair and the panties that still clung to her waist. 

“So, I’m curious, Mother.” Morgan said, putting a finger to her lower lip. “What are you thinking about to get all hot like that?” 

“Mhaaa…” The fingers started moving even faster, and Cordelia took a few seconds to reply. “R-Robin…Robin’s huge cock…”

Severa grimaced. “Father’s penis is that big, huh? And what would you want him to do with it? Don’t be shy now, you can tell us.” 

Almost immediately, Cordelia replied hotly, “I want him to fuck me hard from behind, to really take me so hard I almost pass out from the pleasure…Mmmm…” Her voice trailed off into quiet moans and gasps that came at an increasing pace. 

“Gotta admit, that does sound pretty good.” Morgan said. “But are you saying we aren’t good enough to masturbate to? We’re right in front of you, after all! I’m pretty sure what you’re really asking for is for US to take you hard!” 

Shaking her head furiously but looking like she could cum at any second, the senior Pegasus Knight protested weakly. “N-No, I wasn’t…ah…thinking that at all! W-Why must you both twist everything I s-s…” 

Her voice trailed off again, and Severa could tell it wouldn’t be long before she finally climaxed. Curiously, she felt hot just watching this from her position of power, bringing a hand to her breast and giving it a squeeze through the uniform she wore. Gods, she wanted more than to just spectate. “Well, if that’s what Mother wants, I suppose we just have to acquiesce like the good, loyal daughters we are, huh, Morgan?” 

“Yeah!” the youngest family member answered loudly, clenching her hands in front of her face with a grin. “You hear that, Mother? We’re going to make all your wishes come true!” 

“B-B-But I…oooooOOOOOHAAAAAH!” Cordelia’s legs shook violently as she reached her peak, not even bothering trying to keep her voice down as the pleasure overtook her sense. Severa licked her lips at the nectar gushing out from the commander’s pussy, and she could tell Morgan was getting just as turned on as she was. Things were really starting to get interesting.

Not giving Cordelia a chance to recover and catch her breath, Severa pulled the older woman out of the chair by grabbing onto her hair, forcing her to shakily stand up on her weakened legs. “Great job, Mother, I’m sure someone heard you!” She glared at the Commander, who tried pulling away from the intimidating gaze.

Suddenly, interrupting what could’ve become a heated exchange, a familiar voice spoke from outside of the door after two gentle knocks. “Are you alright in there, dear? I thought I heard a scream.” 

It was Robin. The girls looked at each other for a brief moment before Morgan rushed up to Cordelia’s side and whispered something into her ear. After just a few seconds, the Commander replied with a surprisingly stable voice. “Don’t you worry about it, my love, I just hurt myself when doing a stretching exercise; I’ll finish up here and then take a nap.” 

“Alright, well, you be careful, okay? I’ve got to return to Chrom. I’ll see you at home.” 

“Of course, good luck.” 

They all waited and listened to Robin’s footsteps getting further and further away, returning to the room next to theirs. Morgan sagged her shoulders and looked visibly more upset and shaken than the others. “Haw…I lied to daddy…” 

“Did you think you could escape from giving us my reward by calling Father here, huh?!” Severa snarled, her fingers finding their way to her mother’s uniform and beginning to unbutton it. “You even made Morgan lie to Father!”

Seeing where Severa was going, Morgan began removing the armor on her mother’s shoulders and arms. “That’s so low, Mother…we’re going to have to punish you for that.”

“B-B-But I followed your instructions…” 

The younger women ignored her and kept on their task of stripping her, removing garb after garb, soon revealing all of their mother’s perfectly sculptured body and her smooth, silky skin. Once only the panties remained, Severa stopped Morgan and told her to go over to the bag and get some rope instead, which they used to bind Cordelia’s arms behind her back, leaving her standing stark naked and bound in the middle of her office, dressed only in a pair of wet, tight panties. The younger Pegasus Knight stood in front of her mother and grabbed the smallclothes, pulling them upwards and towards herself while she motioned for her sister to do the same thing from behind.

“What are…ooh…oooaaaah…!” Cordelia silenced herself as pleasure overtook her once more, her panties grinding against her most sensitive area. She rolled her hips to maximize the sensation she felt, and every time the panties started moving from one side to the other, her entire body twitched. 

“Wow, you gave up on protesting fast this time.” Severa said with a smirk. “You’re learning.” 

“Who knew that Mother was THIS easy to pacify? Just think of all the things we could’ve gotten away with!” Morgan chimed in with a laugh, looking down at the panties she was currently stretching to their limits. “Gods, this ass really is huge, Sis! I don’t understand how she can find clothes to fit all of this!” 

Humming and once again stretching the panties, making it grind forcefully against Cordelia’s pussy which evoked a lust-filled mewl from the woman, Severa replied, “Maybe that’s why she’s always wearing skirts and dressed; pants just don’t fit her.” She paused, looking at her mother’s chest. “She’s not really well-equipped up north though, if you catch my drift.” 

The Commander looked to the side, embarrassed and ashamed, but she offered no retort, choosing instead to remain silent and surrender herself to the sinful desires that coursed through her. Severa had hoped that her comment would’ve yielded a pathetic excuse or protest, but was disappointed when she didn’t take the bait. 

“Huh, not like me, then.” Morgan gloated with a smile, pushing her enormous chest against her mother’s back, the large, almost completely spherical objects flattening against the toned back. “That must really kill you, huh, Mother? One daughter has a big chest and the other one has a gigantic one while you’ve got nothing to speak of at all!” 

“Ugh…” Cordelia’s lips quivered, but she still remained quiet, although she couldn’t help but to steal a glance at Severa’s bosom, shielded though it was by the Pegasus Knight dress. 

Liking where Morgan was going, Severa pushed her own chest against her mother’s, standing on her toes to give her the needed height. “Aw, don’t be so mean to her, Morgan, even small tits need some love after all! How about you and me show our daughterly appreciation of them?” 

The tactician let go of the panties, now wrinkly and loosened, and positioned herself at her sister’s side in front of their mother, who stared at them with hazy eyes and a half open mouth. Then, as if they had communicate telepathically, they dived for a breast each simultaneously, licking, kissing and sucking on every millimeter they could. 

“Uaaah?! M-Morgan, S-Severaaaa!” Cordelia was pushed up against a wall while her daughters continued their single-minded goal of pleasing her small breasts. She looked down at them, and they both stared back at her, not breaking eye contact even as they sucked her nipples so hard it felt like she would cum any second. As her arms were still bound behind her back, she had no means to stave them off even had she wanted to, but right now she was just glad to have the wall against her back, or else she might’ve collapsed from the pleasure. 

Severa grinded her mother’s erect nipple gently between her teeth, rolling it teasingly as she tugged at Cordelia’s panties once more. The desire for more and to drive both her mother and herself to the brink almost overwhelmed her; lust-filled thoughts and urges filled her mind as she once again sucked on the breasts in front of her with all her might. She could feel Cordelia’s entire body starting to shake by the treatment she was receiving, but the younger Shepherd wanted more than that. She ripped off the panties, tearing them apart with a powerful yank and immediately inserted her fingers into her mother’s tight, drowning pussy with one hand while she covered the woman’s mouth with the other, which let her shout and moan to her heart’s desire without running the risk of alerting everyone else to what they were doing.

Breaking eye contact with Cordelia for the first time since she had begun sucking on her tits, Morgan’s attention fell on her mother’s sex being thoroughly fingered. She separated her mouth from the tit and snickered before saying, “Let me help with that, Sis!” She then inserted two fingers along with Severa and flawlessly matched her rhythm, filling Cordelia up completely as their fingers reached all the way through her core. Severa loved feeling Morgan’s hand next to hers as they plowed their mother, and she took in Cordelia’s distant, pleasure-drowned expression which told her she was about to cum again at any second.

“Mmmph…mmph…MMM!!!” Cordelia reached her climax yet again after a few particularly powerful thrusts, and Severa could feel her mother’s juices gushing over part of her hand as she saw her entire body shake like a brittle leaf, her knees looking like she would fall down if they kept her standing up. As such, the younger Pegasus Knight guided Cordelia with the help of Morgan to the Commander’s desk and leaned her across the flat surface, her rear arched upwards and her arms still bound behind her back. 

Acting quickly, Morgan grabbed some more rope from her bag and tied her mother’s ankles to the front legs of the desk, spreading her legs and giving the sisters a full view of her lower region, still covered in her nectar as her hips twisted in pleasure and anticipation. 

“Uh…uh…” Cordelia moaned, a thin trickle of saliva making its way down the side of her cheek and onto the desk, but she didn’t seem to want to do anything to change her current predicament, in fact, she really looked like she was enjoying herself. 

Severa ran her hands along her mother’s wide hips and butt with an impressed expression. “Damn, you were right, Morgan, this is one huge ass…” She squeezed the buttocks she was holding for emphasis, fully appreciating how well-trained yet soft it was.

“Right?!” Morgan stood up after making sure Cordelia was tied up properly and then slapped the right buttock with all her might, quickly covering her mother’s mouth so that their presence there wouldn’t be detected. “Gods, it even jiggles! Give it a try, Sis!” 

Liking the sound of that, Severa picked up the wet, tattered panties from the rug and shoved them into Cordelia’s mouth, something she hoped would stifle her mother’s moans and shouts enough so that they could do whatever they wanted without having to worry about being discovered. Cordelia wriggled with wide eyes as she tasted her own smallclothes, trying to get rid of the intoxicating smell and the shameful feeling of being so turned on by everything that was going on, but without her hands, she could do no such thing, and as such she lay still down against the wood and whimpered quietly. 

“Really, Mother, we’ve been making sure you’ve felt good for a while now and you haven’t even thanked us yet! I think someone is due some punishment for being so ungrateful!” Severa said, bringing her palm against Cordelia’s left buttock which resulted in a thunderous clap and the older woman’s back tensing up as she in vain fought against the rope that tied her. 

Morgan seized the chance to deliver another slap to Cordelia’s ass while Severa taunted her, not giving the Commander a chance to rest. They took turns and kept it up for a minute or two, going at it until both their palms and Cordelia’s skin were red and stung from the constant spanking. The muffled voices from the room next to them continued, oblivious to the wicked game transpiring in the office of one of Ylisse’s most respected people. 

Closing and opening her hand slowly, Severa winced from the dull ache. “Damn, we can spank this gigantic ass all day without covering it all; besides, she’s enjoying it, just look at her!” Cordelia’s eyes were misty and her face was sweaty, but there was an unmistakable expression of satisfaction plastered across her features, visible even though her mouth was filled by her panties. “Gawds, I bet all that fat is protecting her; we need to hit her where she can feel it!” Without further warning, she struck her mother between the legs, right on her dripping, still-highly sensitive cunt.

“MMHMMPH!? MM! MMM!!!” Cordelia thrashed along the desk, knocking down a stack of documents to her left. While shocked, the muffled screams sounded more like they were derived from pleasure than anything else. 

“Wow, she sure liked that!” Morgan remarked, mimicking what Severa had done immediately afterwards which yielded the same result. “Dang, does it really feel that good?” She closed her fist and delivered a powerful strike to the side of Cordelia’s ass, not wanting to leave it unattended just because they had found a new place to focus on. 

Severa shrugged, flicking one of her pigtails. “Dunno, I’m not sure I’d ever subject myself to this, unlike our bitch of a mother.” She struck the woman in question’s pussy once more, then dried her now-wet palm on Cordelia’s face.

“Yeah, she is a bit of a whore, huh?” Morgan agreed, bringing the full force of her knee against the older woman’s ass, which caused her to let out the loudest muffled roar yet. “Still, it sort of makes me want to try it.” Having said that, the youngest girl among them climbed on top of her mother, lying down across the sweaty, taller body, positioning her own ass above her mother’s and pulling up her skirt. “Come on, Sis, give me a few slaps and let me see what it’s all about!” 

The younger Pegasus Knight was taken aback by the sudden request and the nonchalant attitude of her sister, but being incredibly turned on and in the moment, Morgan’s slightly smaller – yet still big -, perfectly round rear looked absolutely irresistible. Not only that, but it was positioned just above her mother’s, and the way Morgan clung to Cordelia’s shoulders and kissing her back filled Severa with an urge to please them both at the same time. Biting her lip, barely holding back the lust in her voice, she asked, “Morgan, did you bring…you know what?”

“Sure did!” Morgan replied happily as if her position was the most natural in the world. “It’s I the bag; I can activate it for you if you want.” 

Severa could feel Cordelia’s questioning gaze as she walked over to the bag and picked up a large, cock-shaped rubber object. The younger girl smiled devilishly as she flashed it for her mother, who looked at the phallic-shaped thing with wide eyes, realizing where it would be inserted. Since the older woman’s pussy was so wet, the large object went in relatively easy in spite of its size. 

“Mmmm…” Cordelia breathed through her makeshift gag.

“Oh, you thought that was it, Mother?” Morgan said, leaning in next to her ear and kissing her cheeks. “Lucky for you, there are some gemstones in that thing that are receptive to magic and start shaking once stored with energy, like this.” The tactician placed her hand right next to her mother’s hips and cast a spell, which indeed caused the dildo to start vibrating. 

Cordelia’s eyes shot open and her legs started twitching wildly, but the ropes held her in place. Severa took the opportunity to start slapping her sister’s perfectly round ass, bringing the youngest girl’s hips down against her mother’s repeatedly, making it look as if she were humping her. 

“Ooh! My, it does feel pretty nice!” Morgan said with a moan, lowering her face to her mother’s once more and kissing every area of her upper body and face that she could reach, then whispered, “But still, I don’t seem to enjoy it as much as you do, you whore!” 

It didn’t look like Cordelia had even heard Morgan, Severa noted as she pulled down Morgan’s unreasonably small, blue panties and delivered another strike. Every action she took seemed to have a more profound effect on her mother rather than Morgan, even though the latter was enjoying herself thoroughly as well. Still, the Commander was the one whose legs made the entire desk shake, it was her breathing and moans that drowned out the sound of the slaps, and it was her face that looked as if it was barely registering anything anymore. 

“HmmmMMPPHHMM! MMHMM!!!” Cumming once more, the dildo slid out of the tightening passage and landed on the floor with a wet, sloppy sound. Cordelia’s body went all but limp, and Morgan motioned for Severa to stop spanking her. The young tactician then held her mother’s head up by pulling her silken hair backwards and removed the panties from her mouth, allowing her to breathe normally and speak once more, even though it didn’t look as though she would be capable of forming coherent sentences. “Hah…Hah…Mo…Morg-mmph?!” As soon as she tried speaking, her youngest daughter dived straight for her lips and hungrily kissed her, easily dominating her tired tongue and forcing hers deep into her mouth.

Severa looked at the scene almost as if she were in a trance; the way the short, busty girl held up her mother’s head by the hair and dominated every aspect of her, moaning into her mouth, made Severa feel hotter than she’d ever felt before. She untied Cordelia’s legs and waited for Morgan to finish so that they could untie her hands as well and lay her down on the floor where they could all have some fun. 

After several minutes, Morgan let go of her mother’s hair and licked her lips; Cordelia, in turn, once again looked as if she had been swept away by the constant pleasure that hadn’t given her any room to recover. The tactician took one final look at the senior Shepherd’s saliva-coated lips and then jumped off of her back, rubbing the area where she had been spanked before she adjusted her skirt and then untied the rope which bound Cordelia’s arms. She was now free, but naked, sweaty, shaking and exhausted; she still clung to the desk, her long hair spread out over it, as if she didn’t trust her legs to stand. 

“That was fun!” Morgan said, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. “She tasted sort of like strawberries; what do you taste like, Sis?”

“Hmm– mmph!?” Severa didn’t have time to react to her younger sister quickly closing the distance between them and kissing her passionately, pressing her enormous breasts against her own bosom. However, unlike Cordelia, the younger Pegasus Knight had no intention of letting herself just be dominated by her sister; as all thoughts melted away, she grabbed Morgan’s round backside and pushed the younger girl’s body against her own and sucked on her tongue. This toned down the energetic girl’s forwardness, and she calmed down and melted into Severa’s kiss instead, holding one hand against her lower back and the other running through one of the long, crimson pigtails. 

The two women remained like that for quite a while, exploring each other’s slender, toned bodies and generous assets. Severa had always thought that she hailed from an incredibly good-looking family – of course, she was the prettiest – but this exchange, this norm-defying activity made her realize just how hot her fellow redheads were. Thinking this, she pressed Morgan’s head harder against herself, showing just how much their sloppy kisses turned her on. The younger girl, in turn, placed her hands on her older sister’s breasts and massaged them gently, thankful that Severa had removed her breastplate even before they entered. 

As Severa was about to pull down Morgan’s cleavage, they heard Cordelia fall down to the ground, having tried standing up before she had regained enough strength. “Oh, Mother, you’re still here? I had forgotten all about you.” Severa said, separating herself from her sister. She dragged Cordelia onto the white rug and spread out her legs and arms, only just now noticing the bruise on the side of her stomach where she had been struck during their sparring session. The two sisters stood on either side of their mother and looked down on her, wondering what they’d do with her next. “Gawds, her cunt is practically overflowing, we really did a number on her, huh? I hadn’t expected this reaction from you when I planned all of this, you know, Mother.” 

“Hah…hah…” 

“Not much of a reaction, that.” Morgan mused. Then, she removed her tank top, revealing her perfectly shaped breast, adorned with two puffy, impossibly cute nipples. Severa had to force her jaw not to drop at the sight of them; they were so flawlessly shaped and so large that it would be impossible to cup them with one hand. “Jealous of these, Mother? Look at how big they are! Ooh, and they’re so soft, too.” She ran a hand along them, receiving a cold and jealous, yet aroused, glare from Cordelia. “Now now, don’t be like that! I’m willing to let you get a closer look!” She lowered herself and sat down on her mother’s stomach, the weight and speed of it all but driving the air from Cordelia’s lungs, which seemed to amuse the young girl. Morgan rocked her hips back and forth along the older woman’s thin waist several times with an innocent giggle as the Commander tried catching her breath, her full weight pressing down against the exhausted woman’s belly. Once the tactician was done with that, she once again lay down across Cordelia’s body, only this time she positioned her tits right next to the older Shepherd’s face, pulling her into her bosom.

Severa decided to sit down and enjoy the show, pulling up her dress and starting to masturbate as Cordelia looked up from Morgan’s chest with a distant look, looking like she was having a hard time breathing between her youngest daughter’s huge mounds. Her expression made Severa moan as she rubbed her clit, finally getting some release after a long afternoon of living out her desires. “I think she’s jealous of you, Morgan. Why don’t you tell this bitch how good it feels to be more naturally blessed?”

“Of course she’s envious, I mean look at them!” She pushed Cordelia hard against her own chest, the older woman raising her arms tiredly, but they slumped and fell to her sides again, powerless to help her escape. “I mean, daddy loves them too – he often complains about your tits you know, Mother.”

Cordelia’s eyes shot open and she stared at Morgan, physically and possibly mentally unable to speak. 

Morgan continued with a proud grin at the sight of Cordelia’s eyes. “Oh yes, we’ve done it so many times behind your back, and he’s made me feel sooooo good! His cock really is huge, and it fits perfectly between my boobies; he can’t do it with you, so he does it with me instead.” 

Severa was shocked at what she heard, but it didn’t stop her from masturbating, rather, it had the opposite effect – she loved what she heard. She inserted her fingers deep into herself with a loud moan, removing a few sweaty strands of hair from her face. “Oh, is he any good, Morgan?”

“You have no idea; he saves his best moves for me, and he thinks I’m so much better in bed than you, Mother.” Morgan looked down on Cordelia, still an innocent smile plastered across her features, showing no hint of malice, saying this as if it were a natural conversation that could’ve taken place anywhere. The Commander’s eyes became teary as she once again tried bringing her hands up to her daughter and remove herself from her chest, but she didn’t have the strength to do so, her eyes only looking dizzier and dizzier the longer she spent in Morgan’s iron grip, struggling to breathe. 

“Sounds like you need to step up your game, Mother.” Severa offered in-between moans, rapidly approaching her climax. “Don’t worry, we can help you with that!” 

As if that was the last straw, Cordelia closed her eyes, her body going limp. She had lost consciousness from the rough treatment and many orgasms, and Morgan finally released her, lying her head gently against the ground. Then, still lying on top of her mother’s naked body, she brought her hands to her breasts and gave them a tight squeeze, suddenly releasing a white liquid from them and spraying it all across the older woman’s face, painting it white almost as if someone had cum on her. 

“Aah!” Morgan breathed, the pitch of her voice high as she clenched her breasts hard, letting out even more of her milk on her mother; the tactician’s face was one of both concentration and relief as she rubbed her mounds and let the white liquid gush from her nipples.

This final gesture made Severa reach her peak, her slender fingers reaching as far as they could into her, filling her with a heat and sense of wonder she had never experienced before. In her blissful state, she decided that she wanted to feel like this forever, and if it could only be attained by fucking her own family members, then that’s what she would do. She covered her mouth with her hand and screamed into it, her vision going blurry from the intense sensation as a clear liquid gushed out of her pussy, staining her panties and the couch she was sitting on. 

Morgan looked at her sister, smiling in approval. “Damn, that was one intense orgasm, Sis! It’s like one of the ones daddy usually gives me! Maybe he can do the same for you.”

“Hah…” Severa leaned back in the couch, resting her head against the wall. “That does sound nice…but I had no idea you two were doing…that. Was all you said true?”

Dismissively, Morgan waved her hand. “Don’t be silly, Sis, you know Father would never say such mean things about Mother! Sure, we fuck like crazy and he adores my boobies, but it’s not like I’m replacing Mother or anything. I just figured we’d humiliate her a little before she passed out because it seemed to turn her on like nothing else. I’ll clear things up later.” 

“Huh.” Severa nodded, having recovered her senses already. “And the breast milk? Don’t tell me you’re pregnant!”

“Nah, daddy thinks it’s just because my boobies are so damn large. It does feel really, really good to let it out though, not to mention it looks sexy, too; doesn’t Mother look incredibly hot right now?”

That she did, Severa thought. Cordelia was lying on the ground with her arms and legs spread out, her hair a complete mess and her face covered in sweat, tears and milk. This was the state she had wanted to see her in for so long, and a strange sense of calm and satisfaction came over her when she saw the usually elegant woman reduced to their used plaything. 

“You know…” Severa said, her lips forming a devilish smirk. “We really did mess Mother’s day up; what say you we go and wash her clothes here like the good daughters we are? As a way to apologize, I mean.” 

Morgan’s adorable face lit up, her round, rosy cheeks rising with her big smile. “Definitely! She’ll be so thankful later when she gets home! Gods know when that’ll be or of she’ll come home naked, but at least she’ll have clean clothes waiting for her!”

“Heh, that she will.” Severa packed Morgan’s bag for her, putting in the dildo and the rope and handing it to Morgan, then stretching out her hand, which Morgan took. “Let’s go do that and then exchange a few words with daddy.” 

And with that, the two sisters left, leaving their mother naked on the ground in her office with the door unlocked, her tattered panties the only remaining article of clothing in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem and all its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> This story is very similar to a chapter in my main story, Robin's Mansion, but I just followed my requester's instructions, so if you're a fan of my main story and are afraid that all of my future sex scenes will be just like this one, then don't worry, I'm well aware of the similarities.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment telling me what you thought, be it positive or negative!


End file.
